Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums * The Best of Sesame Street -- LP * Somebody Come and Play on a Rainy Day -- better quality * Surprise! -- better quality * Exercise! -- better quality * Platinum All-Time Favorites -- alternate 1995 cover and 2008 cover * Sing the Alphabet -- 2008 cover * Kids' Favorite Songs -- 2008 cover * Elmopalooza! (soundtrack) -- 2008 cover Sketches * Monsterpiece Theater ** Howard's End ** Lethal Weapon 3 ** Room at the Top * Sesame Street News Flash ** The Big Bad Wolf's School for Huffing and Puffing ** Ballerina's Body ** Cooperation with Telly ** Santa Claus Down the Chimney ** Dr. Nobel Price: Foot Snuggies ** Dr. Nobel Price: The Slushabouts ** Dr. Nobel Price: Speaking Stick ** Dr. Nobel Price: The Tinkle Table ** Monsters at School: That is How We Look Books * Jim Henson: From Puppets to Muppets * Meet Jim Henson (Bullseye Biographies) * Baby Kermit & the Magic Trunk * Baby Kermit and the Dinosaur * Baby Kermit's Amazing Dream * Baby Kermit's Message * Baby Piggy at the Bat * Bye-Bye Crib * Count with Baby Kermit * Kermie, Where Are You? * Little Monster Goes to School * Muppet Babies at the Circus * Muppet Babies on the Move * The Muppet Babies' Playtime Book * Muppet Babies Shape Machine * You Are the Star of a Muppet Adventure (Better Quality) * Short, Green and Handsome * Chickens are People, Too! * On the Town * Bye-Bye, Thumb-Sucking * Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes * I Can Help * I Can Share * Kermit the Hermit * A Merry Muppet Christmas: Through the Window * The Muppet Babies Night Light Book * Muppet Babies Seasons * Muppet Babies: Let's Play Peek-A-Boo * The Muppets on the Road * Piggy the Explorer * Where Is Your Mommy? * Where's Your Bear, Fred? Sesame Street * The Adventures of Ernie & Bert at the South Pole * Bathtime on Sesame Street * Baby Natasha In "Say Cheese!" * Baby Talk * Big Bird and Grover: Fast and Slow * Big Bird's Book About Up and Down * Do-It-Yourself Alphabet Book * Ernie & Bert's Delivery Service * Ernie and Bert's Toy Book * Ernie Gets Dressed * Ernie's Rainy Day Book * First Times * The Great Pigeon Race * The Great Sesame Street ABC Hunt * Grover's Monster Album * Happy Healthy Monsters: Health & Safety * Happy Healthy Monsters: Healthy Foods * Happy Healthy Monsters: My Healthy Body * Honk if You Like Honkers * I Want to Be a Teacher * Imagine... a Wish for Grover * Imagine... Big Bird Goes to the Moon * Imagine... Ernie Is Teeny-Tiny * Just Joking * Little Bert's Book of Numbers * Little Grover Takes a Walk * Little Grover's Book of Shapes * Meet Mr. Snuffle-upagus * Muppets in My Neighborhood * My Name Is Rosita * My Sesame Street Yearbook 1985 * Naptime (book) * Quiet Time (book) * Rain Forest Adventure * Rosita's Surprise * Sesame Seasons * Sesame Stories * Sesame Street Characters: Long and Short * The Sesame Street Decorate-A-Tree Book * Sweet Dreams on Sesame Street * Wubba-Wubba Woo! * Your Friends from Sesame Street Sesame Street, better quality * The Alphabet Book * The Amazing Mumford and His Amazing Subtracting Trick * Bert and Ernie On the Go * Big Bird's Birthday Party * Big Bird's Rhyming Book * Can You Find What's Missing? * Cookie Monster, Where Are You? * The Count's Counting Book * Elmo Can... Taste! Touch! Smell! See! Hear! * Elmo Goes to the Doctor * Elmo Jumps * Elmo Says... * Elmo's Counting Game * Elmo's First Babysitter * Elmo's Guessing Game * Every Morning at Play Group * The Furry Arms Hotel (book) * Good Time to Eat! * Good Morning, Little Bert! * Grover and the New Kid * Grover's Day at the Beach * Grover's Little Backpack * Grover's Super Surprise Book * Head to Toe! * How Many Elephants Are There? * How to Get to Sesame Street * I Am a Baby * I Did It! * Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride * My Name Is Oscar the Grouch * Rosita's Calico Cat * The Sesame Street Cookbook * The Sesame Street Mother Goose * Tales of Sesame Gulch * We're Counting On You, Grover! * What Happens Next? * Who are the People in Your Neighborhood? * Who's Hiding? Video/DVD covers * Mother Goose Stories (Play-Along Video) -- better quality * Neat Stuff To Know and To Do -- better quality * Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality * Children's Songs and Stories * Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook * Muppet Babies Video Storybooks (vol. 4-6) * The Alphabet Game -- original cover * Big Bird's Favorite Party Games -- original cover * Be My Valentine -- better quality * Let's Build -- better quality * Yes, I Can Help -- better quality * Yes, I Can Learn -- better quality * McDonald's Muppet Babies Videos * Muppet Classic Theater -- Muppet Fairy Tales European video cover * The Muppet Movie (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Great Muppet Caper (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Muppets Take Manhattan (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * Hey Cinderella! (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Frog Prince (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc Merchandise * Most of the Muppet Posters * Sigma Ceramics -- **Miss Piggy Picture Frame **Kermit on a Star Tree Topper Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *Butch *Canary *The Falling Alfonsos *Harold *The Japanese Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society *Lefty (Muppet Show) *Les, Lee and Warren *The Teeterini Family *Two-Headed Woman Muppets Tonight *Big Mean Carl (larger image) *Composta Heap Sesame Street * Aunt Chloe * Felix the Grouch * The Genie (a more distinct picture) * Lulu variations * Sonny Friendly (large live hand version) * The original Telly Monster puppet (with swirly eyes) Bear in the Big Blue House *Luke *Billy *Christine Dog City *Pomeroy Fraggle Rock *P.K. *Poobahs (besides the present image) *Skenfrith (in different forms, maybe?) Muppet Babies *Camilla Muppet Kids * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Other * Lyle the Sock (from Big Bag) * Junior Kangaroo Celebrities Celebrities on this list either do not have pictures currently, their current image does not reflect their connection with a Henson production, or their image needs other general improvements. Include productions and dates when possible. *Debbie Allen - Muppet Magazine issue 2 *India.Arie - Sesame Street *Brad Garrett - Sesame Street Season 35 *Charles Kimbrough- 300px size, any source *John Leguizamo - Sesame Street Episode 4013 (2002) *Kristanna Loken - Aliens in the Family *Demi Moore - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance *Antonio Sabato Jr. - Frito-Lay Commercial (1996) *Bob Saget - Muppets Tonight Promo *French Stewart - CinderElmo *Julie Walters - Dreamchild *Bruce Willis - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance Locations/Props *Day Care Center *Boomerang Fish Muppet Mentions *''Saturday Night Live'' ** "Pilates Monster" -- from April 9, 2005 (Host: Cameron Diaz) Title Cards *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (broadcast version) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' (broadcast version) Misc * Gerry Parkes uncropped headshot * Mount Rushmore from 2004 Pizza Hut commercial (Piggy rock climbing). * Muppet Time * Dive Hard poster, better quality * David as Kermit in "The Cursed Prince" from Episode 1396 for Kermit Sketches: Miscellaneous * Grover Knover from Out to Lunch Images Wanted